Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom is an animated television series created by Nickelodeon which debuted April of 2004. The show involves a teenager who was half human and half ghost, after a lab accident with his father's unpredictable "Fenton Portal", which, according to the crazy ghost hunter, "lets ghosts into our world, whether we like it or not." In fact, most of his ghost-related inventions do things "whether we like it or not". Butch Hartman (who also created The Fairly OddParents) created the show, and perhaps surprisingly, it has actual significant character development (for one major example, see Jazz's entry below). It is also one of the darker of the Nicktoon shows, and is not afraid to incorporate death or horror into its episodes. Despite this, the show has a fair amount of humor, as to be expected on a Nickelodeon show. Characters List of Danny Phantom characters Voice Actors and Their Characters * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jasmine Jazz Fenton * Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton * Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Grey DeLisle as Samantha "Sam" Manson *Ron Perlman as Vice Principal Lancer *S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina Episodes List of Danny Phantom Episodes All episodes are 30 minutes, the first non-Butch Hartman Nicktoon to do this. Season One: 2003-2004 #''Mystery Meat'' (April 4, 2003) #''Parental Bonding'' (April 11, 2003) #''Attack of the Killer Garage Sale'' (April 18, 2003) #''Splitting Images'' (April 25, 2003) #''What You Want'' (May 2, 2003) #''Bitter Reunions'' (May 9, 2003) #''Prisoners of Love'' (May 17, 2003) #''My Brother's Keeper'' (June 27, 2003) #''Shades of Gray'' (September 26, 2003) #''Fanning the Flames'' (October 10, 2003) #''Teacher of the Year'' (October 18, 2003) #''"13"'' (November 14, 2003) #''Public Enemies'' (February 6, 2004) #''Fright Knight'' (October 29, 2004) #''Maternal Instinct'' (February 20, 2004) #''Lucky in Love'' (March 23, 2004) #''Life Lessons'' (May 14, 2004) #''The Million-Dollar Ghost'' (June 12, 2004) #''Control Freaks'' (June 19, 2004) Season Two: 2004-2006 #''Memory Blank'' (December 24, 2004) #''Doctor's Disorders'' (July 15, 2005) #''Pirate Radio'' (July 22, 2005) #''Reign Storm'' (July 29, 2005) #''The Ultimate Enemy'' (September 16, 2005) #''Identity Crisis'' (September 23, 2005) #''The Fenton Menace'' (October 7, 2005) #''The Fright Before Christmas'' (December 6, 2005) #''Secret Weapons'' (December 9, 2005) #''Flirting with Disaster'' (January 13, 2006) #''Micro-Management'' (January 27, 2006) #''Beauty Marked'' (February 24, 2006) #''King Tuck'' (March 17, 2006) #''Masters of All Time'' (March 24, 2006) #''Reality Trip'' (June 9, 2006) #''Double Cross My Heart'' (May 5, 2006) #''Kindred Spirits'' (April 7, 2006) Season three: 2006-2007 #''Eye For An Eye'' (August 20, 2007) #''Infinite Realms'' (July 9, 2007) #''Girls' Night Out'' (July 10, 2007) #''Torrent Of Terror'' (July 11, 2007) #''Forever Phantom'' (July 12, 2007) #''Urban Jungle'' (October 9, 2006) #''Livin' Large'' (July 13, 2007) #''Boxed Up Fury'' (August 21, 2007) #''Frightmare'' (August 22, 2007) #''Claw Of The Wild'' (August 23, 2007) #''D-Stabilized'' (August 24, 2007) #''Phantom Planet'' (August 24, 2007) Unfortunately, the series has finished with Phantom Planet as the final episode. External links *''Danny Phantom'' at the Category:NickToons Show